Just like last Monday, but different
by The Magnificent Pickle Fairy
Summary: AU. Rachel got together with Quinn Fabray and what if Puck can't tackle it? suck at summery. But i think it's worth a shot. Faberry, and Puckleberry.R&R!


**Summery: Rachel got together with **_**Quinn Fabray**_** and what if Puck can't handel it? suck at summery. But i think it's worth a shot.**

**A\N: okay. i don't know how to tittle it because it's gonna be Faberry and Puckleberry, so it's gonna be Faberry for now. maybe i'll change it. Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

"I nailed Berry at Santana's party." Matt said one of the days.

All the guys were were sitting on and around Puck's truck. All the heads snapped to him. Finn's eyes widen, Mike's jaw dripped, and Puck spat on his water and Matt just smirked tossing the football in his hands.

"W-w-what?" Finn stuttered unbeliving.

"Litterly. Best iv'e ever had."

When Puck settled his breth from the water entering his lungs. "H-How do you know it?" he suddenly looked very interested. He placed his fist under his chin, and his elbow on the football he took from Matt.

"Dude. she _litterly _got on her back, spread her legs, and that _wet_ damn spot on the senter of her panties..." he took his head in his hands getting the memory and said seriously, "I-i cant even explaine, i cant even _belive_ it." There was a moment of silence untill finn spoke up, "look," they all looked at the direction Finn pointed and Rachel Berry was getting out of her car.

"Rachel!" Mike shouted. Rachel looked th his direction and smiled. she closed and locked her car, took her side bag, and walked over to them with a smile on her face, "Best you say?" Mike asked Matt glancing at him and Matt nodded back.

When she aproched Mike waisted no time, grabbed her waist, and pulled her to his body and kissed her rough on the lips.

When he slowly pulled away Rachel's eyes begin to slowly open, frowning and her lips purse in confuse.  
Mike leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she blushed.

"Oh, thank you," she answered clerly confused.  
Mike stood back to where he was, with a smirk on his lips.

At this moment, the one of all Quinn Fabray walked to the place where Rachel and the guys were standing, _glaring_ at them.

"Listen Chang, hand off _my. girl._" Mike flinched at her tone. Quinn glared harder. A _deadly_ glare.

Quinn turned around and her expretion soften seen Rachel.  
The girls smiled at each other, and then Quinn leaned in and...  
It suddely became heaven.

(Of course it was odd, because they used to be enenis, but, hey? who are they to complaine?)

Quinn kissed Rachel passionately, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, and Quinn wrapped hers, around Rachels waist and pulled her close.

When Rachel broke the kiss to breath, she rested her forehead on Quinn's, and they both breathed heavily.

Rachel cupped Quinn's jaw and kissed her softly again.  
"Ohh." Rachel immediately competly pulled away remembering they weren't alone. They both looked at all the boys, and aperently Sam has joined them.

Quinn bursted into laught and Rachel had an amused smile at the sight.

Mike was staring. He didn't move an inch.  
Sam's head was titled to the sight frowning a little.  
Matt just looked shocked.  
Finn wiped the drool in the courner of his mouth with his sleeve.  
And Puck dropped the ball, jaw hanging open.

When Quinn finally caught her breath, she looked at them, and sighed "Never seen a lesbian out of your computer screen?"

The boys snapped awake and Matt spoke, "Rachel... but i thought..." he pointed at himself and then at Rachel, "yesterday..." he pointed his thumb out of his fist and motioned it over his shoulder.

"Yeah but we weren't officially together so thats fair," she motioned her hands between her and Quinn.

"I like boys, i like girls, there is nothing wrong about it." she smiled. "Well, my parents are basically happy that this isn't a relationship that can get me pregnant." Quinn cought and glared at Finn. _**(A/N: baby gate happened with Finn!) **_and Finn looked down.  
"I have _dad's_ that sort of explaines it." they all nodded.

The warning bell rang and Rachel turned her head to glance at the school, where students got in the main building and a few noticed the scene and were still staring at the girls.  
Quinn followed Rachels gaze to the staring students and motioned them to go away waving her hand at them towards the school.

"We should probably... go to class." Rachel explained.  
Then Quinn leaned in to whisper _not-to-quietly _into Rachels ear.  
"But im horney." Rachel turned her head to Quinn, "My place..?" Quinn nodded, bitting her lip.

Rachel linked her fingers in Quinn's, and looked at the group of stunned boys.  
"So... were gonna see you guys in second-.." "-Third." "-Third period." Quinn fixed Rachel. The girls muttered a 'bye' and headed to Rachel's car, and drove off quickly.

Finn finally spoke after a long pause, "Well... damn."  
The bell rang and they got off truck, except from Puck who looked disturbed.

"You coming man?" Finn shouted half way through the parking lot.  
Puck jumped off the truck and caught up with the guys.

He turned to Finn, and Finn stood facing Puck frowning.  
Puck put his hand on Finn's shoulder, and spoke, "_Your _ex-girlfriend, is going to have sex with _my_ ex-girlfriend." Finn blinked.

"I didn't realize that." he suddenly looked pissed, "Shit." he walked away, and Puck chuckled at how dumb his best friend could be sometimes.

**A/N: the end of chepter one! i know. super short. but i'm plannig on updating untill i finish this fic. if you will review this, and tell me how to continue it, the nex update might be soon :) hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
